Vampires and Meteor freaks
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Buffy and smallville crossover. Chloe and Ollie need help from Spike and Willow. Pairing: Chloe/Ollie Spike/Willow
1. Chapter 1

AN, really short but couldnt think of anything. Let me know if I should continue or not.

Chloe sat in her bathroom, blood covering her hands. She kept starring at them. What had she done? She didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor did she realize that some was there until there hands covered hers.

"Watchtower? Watchtower I'm here now." Oliver gathered her shaking form in his arms. "Please talk to me?" Oliver pleaded.

Chloe looked up at him. But the memories of an hour ago played in her mind.

_Jimmy was laying on the floor of the Planet barely breathing. Chloe wanted to scream but couldn't. He was covered in blood, and Chloe was covered in it. She had arrived to see Jimmy in a struggle with Alphred, the meteor freak of the week. Jimmy had been helping her track a lead about a trail of corpses drained of blood. Almost like a vampire had attacked them. They had traced it to what at the time Chloe thought was a meteor freak who for some reason drank blood to survive. But now Chloe realized she was wrong. They had actually stumbled upon a real vampire. Chloe had called in the assistance of her cousin Willow Rosenberg. But it would take Willow and her boyfriend Spike a few days to get there._

_Chloe had managed to fight the vampire off, but he had used Jimmy as a shield when she went to stake him. Luckily she missed Jimmies heart but he was in ICU._

So now Chloe sat on the toliet, looking up at Ollie. "We have a serious problem."


	2. Myths no more

**A/N: I wasn't going to write more but it seems I have a demand to do so. (smirks) So here ya go. Review and you will get more.**

Bart, Victor, AC, and Clark sat around the table in Queen Tower. They were all still digesting what Chloe had told them. Oliver was sitting next to Chloe, his hand holding hers under the table. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had begun to develop feelings for Chloe AKA Watchtower. And after finding her covered in blood he hadn't known what to think. So he had listened to her story. Parts of it made him cringe, but he believed her. Who was he to not believe? And he knew Watchtower wouldn't lie. He had seen many things in his life, so he took this news like he took everything else that happened in his life, he took it in stride.

Chloe felt better knowing that Oliver was beside her and that he was holding her hand. She would never tell anybody this, but she had been crushing on Ollie for a while now. If she was truthful to herself, she started seeing him in a new light the night she became Watchtower and had helped them rescue Bart and Clark. She knew that her feelings were stupid. It was Oliver Queen, Billionaire playboy, and masked super hero, she know he would never look at her twice. But it was good that at least he was her friend. She treasured his friendship, even if she wished it could be more.

Chloe took a breathe before speaking, "I know its a lot to take in, but when my cousin Willow and Spike arrive tonight they can explain more."

AC spoke up, "Spike? The vampire with a chip right?"

Bart cut in, "So vampires are bad, evil even, yet your cousin is bringing one along with her?"

Chloe took a long sigh, and squeezed Ollie's hand. "Bart I explained already. Spike is good, sort of. Its complicated and Willow can explain when she gets here tonight."

Bart shrugs, "Whatever Chloe babe, I was just curious."

Chloe rubs her temples, she was getting a headache. Oliver speaks up. "Guys, its been a rough few days for Watchtower and we cant do anything right now. So you all just get going and Ill call you when we have figured out the next move." The guys nod and head out.

Chloe takes a sip of the coffee Ollie hands her. "Thanks I needed this. And thank you for letting myself, Spike, and Willow stay here. I don't want to explain to Lois why Willow is coming and why I haven't hold her that I even still talk to Willow. She hasn't seen her in forever. Not since Aunt Sheila married Ira and they disowned the family. Willow and I have been talking for about six years, but we agreed it wouldn't be safe to tell Lois, it would just be to complicated."

Oliver sits next to Chloe on the couch. "Not a problem. Anyway I can help Watchtower you know that." They smile at each other and click on the TV to watch for a few hours until Willow and Spike arrived.

--

Spike took his eyes off the road to look at Willow who had her head in her laptop. "Red, you've had your nose in that computer for hours, give your eyes a bloody rest will you."

Willow sighs and takes her eyes off the computer as she closes it. "I'm sorry Spike, its just, this vampire attack, and all Chloe has told me about Smallville. I don't think that vampire was there by mistake."

Spike reaches over to take her hand. "Don't worry Red, everything will work out fine. Just calm down." He grins as he sees the Welcome to Metropolis sign and smirks at Willow. "Should I give this sign the same welcome I give the Sunnydale one?"

Willow shakes her head, "Don't you dare William the Bloody! You promised to behave."

Spike gives her a naughty look, "I only promised because I remember you promising to show me that new set of lingerie you bought."

Willow pretends to be upset, "Spike you cant expect me to 'you know' with you in a room when Chloe and Oliver Queen the Billionaire are in the next rooms?!"

Spike chuckles, "I'm telling you Red, you may not agree but I have feeling this Oliver bloke wants to do to your cousin, what I do to you every night, and sometimes in the day."

Willow blushes, she and Spike had been together 3 months, but still it shocked her sometimes. The gang still wasn't very happy about it, but Willow didn't care.

"Just drive fangless." She smiles with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Only for you Red." He looks back to the road, waiting to see what Metropolis brings. If it was anything like Sunnydale, this was going to be fun.


End file.
